


Something to Do

by TooMuchMorningPotion



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, as in voluntary participation by a prisoner tied to a tree, i guess, light-hearted dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchMorningPotion/pseuds/TooMuchMorningPotion
Summary: "What do you normally do when you're bored?"





	Something to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Energy drinks are the best and worst idea I ever had.

Claudia needs to do something private, or secret, or weird, so she shoos Soren away from their campsite, with Corvus in tow.

Soren's consideration extends to letting Corvus sit down before he loops rope around his arms and secures it to a tree. He starts pacing the clearing, like some combination of a caged beast and a puppy who's being ignored.

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

"What do you normally do when you're bored?"

"Jerk off, mostly. Or work out, but I already did that today. So that just leaves..."

"Masturbation. I get it."

"I already did that today, too, but it was early this morning."

"Uh-huh."

"You can watch, if you want. If you don't, I'm not gonna turn all the way around so you can escape, but I'll go over there and I'll turn sideways."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, ok, I'll watch. It's more entertaining than doing absolutely nothing."

So he watches as Soren untucks his shirt, stained with sweat and spotted with rust, and pulls it off, then engages in a brief skirmish with the laces of his pants, finally getting them open and out of the way. 

"It was extra good this morning, cuz I had a hot dream about Wazari Wolfheart." 

Corvus vaguely recognizes the name as some martial sport hero.

"You like men, huh?"

"Pssshhh, everyone knows that!"

Corvus rolls his eyes.

"Oh, excuse me for not keeping up on castle gossip while I was serving at the Breach."

"I like girls, too. Women. Not as much though." 

Soren is looking at him appreciatively, half-hard prick in hand. Corvus knows how this would go in one of those lewd plays, and he knows real life doesn't work that way, but it could be fun to pretend. 

"If you want I could, uh... talk."

"About what?"

"Sex things."

"Are you good at that?"

"I'm good at a lot of things, under very different circumstances."

"You mean, no ropes?"

"There's ropes sometimes. But I'm never the one tied up."

He watches Soren react to that. Specifically, watches his prick jump, and Soren pump it with his fist, tongue out, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"If things were different, I could invite you to my tent. Tie your hands like this." He raises his bound arms. "Behind you. Not too tight. Get you on your knees..."

Soren drops to the ground, hand on his cock but not moving. Like he's waiting for what comes next. It puts his face at eye-level, but Corvus shifts his gaze lower.

"Tie the rope off to the pole. In the summer you'd be naked, but other times, just like this. I could tell you what to do, or I could touch you..."

"Touch me!" It's harsh and sybilant, half-whisper, half-growl. It get his dick's attention.

"We don't have that much time, but I still want to get my hands on that ass. It's a fucking work of art."

He glances up quickly to see Soren's smirking blush.

"Thighs too... Probably abs..." Now he's thinking about it, and he'll probably never stop. He almost bites his tongue. His pants are waaay too tight. He shuts his eyes.

"They deserve plenty of attention, when there's time." 

He's going to be haunted by dreams of Soren's muscles. Touching them. Oiling them? Shamelessly rutting against those luscious buttcheeks. Cumming all over them. This interaction is the worst and best idea he has ever had.

"I'd stroke your balls, and I'd suck your dick. I'd let you suck mine, too, if you're good."

"I'll be good. I am good."

"Mmmm, yeah. I bet you're good, Soren."

The Crown Guard tries and fails to stifle a needy whimper, and Corvus is This Close to coming in his pants. He has to swallow hard, twice, before his voice works again.

"But you can always get better, with practice. Lots of practice, like a workout. Practice licking, and sucking... Practice taking it deep, so you don't gag. You just...swallow..."

Soren groans, finishing, but Corvus keeps his eyes shut. He can see it in his mind: Soren doing his best to take all of him in, all keen-eyed enthusiasm and hollowed cheeks. Corvus would grip his hair, tell him how much he'd improved, wipe the uncaptured traces of cum from Soren's lips as he withdrew...

He finally, reluctantly opens his eyes to see Soren wiping his fingers on...

"Hey! That's mine!"

He remembers Soren taking his scarf, had assumed it had been used and destroyed.

"I'm not giving it back. I'll wash it, though, cuz I'm nice."

"How is that...?" Corvus shakes his head, baffled, as Soren untethers him from the tree and marches him back to camp. Walking isn't comfortable, but he doesn't regret it at all.


End file.
